dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luud-Sama
Summary Pan and Goten arrive on a pedestal and are nearly caught by the planet's inhabitants before escaping to a cave. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy is angry with the Para Para Brothers as Goku had a third Dragon Ball and orders them to retrieve it or he'll turn them into the dolls. However, Goku, Trunks, and the Brothers are currently locked in battle with the Mouma as more begin to swarm towards them. Goku performs a Kamehameha and Trunks uses Final Flash turning the attack into Final Kamehameha and destroys half of the asteroid before getting on their ship and blasting away before being sucked into the vacuum. The brothers follow Goku to Planet Luud and are captured by Dolltaki while attempting to follow them into Goku in a cave. Against Goten's advice; Pan sneaks into the castle and fights her way through the cultists and use her Masenko to knock them down while using Maiden's Burst to blow them all away. Goten meets Giru and he takes him to Goku to tell him what happened. Pan attacks Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy and is turned into a doll. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy is about to throw her into the cauldron but when Goku and Trunks arrive. Angry at the failure of the Brothers; he curses them before throwing the doll versions into the cauldron. Goku and Trunks fight Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy. Dolltaki takes the doll version of Pan and plays dress up with her until Goten shows up and attacks Dolltaki. Trunks uses Brave Cannon on him, but destroys a robotic lion instead before finding a sword similar to one used by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Super. He takes and uses it to bifurcate Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy before sending his torso away as his whip transforms and reveals himself as Mutchy. Trunks is overwhelmed by Mutchy as he shocks Trunks with his Plasma Whips using his Devil Whips. Using his whip-arms; he drains Trunks's energy but Trunks transforms into Super Saiyan and powers up further to overwhelm Mutchy's Energy Drain and accesses Super Saiyan 2nd Grade. Trunks overexerts himself as Mutchy is overwhelmed by the Ki and Goku is forced to use a Senzu Bean to bring Trunks back from near-death. Mutchy grabs Trunks by the throat and uses Mystic Attack to slam him into a cliff. Goten easily overpowers Dolltaki and is about to destroy him, but is interrupted by Dr. Myuu who orders Dolltaki to put Pan into the cauldron. Dr. Myuu surprises Goten by sending an energy ball through the monitor and knocks him into a wall. Trunks uses his power boost to overpower Mutchy and impales him in the gut with a punch before using a mouth energy wave to destroy Mutchy's head. The two return to the castle to find Pan, but instead find the Dragon Balls and a badly injured Goten. Dolltaki resurrects Luud and the two watches as the statue transforms and begins to approach them. Anime/Fanga Differences *Trunks fights Mutchy in his true form by himself and destroys him with a point-blank range Mouth Energy Wave. *Goku and Trunks work with Para Para Brothers to defeat the Mouma and end destroying half the asteroid with a Final Kamehameha *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy acquires two out of three Dragon Balls and turns the brothers into dolls for returning without the third one. *Trunks acquires a Sword *Goten fights Dolltaki *Goten is attacked by Dr. Myuu *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy is killed when Trunks bisects him. *Trunks experience a near-death experience while using Super Saiyan 2nd Grade to overwhelm Mutchy's Energy Drain Fights *Bon Para, Don Para, & Son Para vs. Mouma *Goku, Trunks, & Para Para Brothers vs. Mouma *Pan vs. Luud Cultists *Pan vs. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy *Goku & Trunks vs. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy *Goten vs. Dolltaki *Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2nd Grade) vs. Mutchy *Goten vs. Dr Myuu Category:Fanga